1. The field of the invention is connectors for two optical fibers or one optical fiber and light transmitting or receiving equipment.
2. Background of the Invention
Incorporated by reference herein is U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,704 to Knecht et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,018 issued to Heng et al. Knecht et al disclose an optical fiber splice in which inner bodies, all having resilient surfaces thereon, compress optical fibers. As described, it is necessary to perform a crimping operation or use an adhesive to render the splice permanent.
Heng, et al disclose a connector in which radial compression is supplied by rotation of two external locking rings having cam shaped inner surfaces.